The invention relates to a photovoltaic module comprising a plurality of photovoltaic cells arranged between substrates and connected in series by connecting conductors, and an external connector pin of the module, comprising a block of insulating material fixed to one end of the module so as to connect to an external connector at least one connector electrically connected to the connecting conductor associated with a cell arranged at the end of the module.